In-depth clinical studies of personality will be combined with new scaling methods for describing individuals' perceptions of and feelings about other persons in order to 1) study relationships between individual personality and perceptions of other people, 2) gain information about the comparability of inferences generated from the two kinds of research procedures and 3) based on the findings of the study, establish guidelines and determine priorities for research into the applicability of the scaling techniques to studies in clinical, social and personality psychology. Eight female subjects (4 with hysterical personality styles and 4 with obsessional personality styles) will be selected for the study and paid for their participation. All subjects will be interviewed and given personality tests for the purposes of describing their major life experiences and delineating major personality patterns. They will also characterize 50 to 75 friends, relatives acquaintances and a fewer number of institutions by naming the traits of each and labeling the ways these people and institutions make them feel. These traits and feelings will be clustered, multidimensionally scaled and plotted using techniques developed by Seymour Rosenberg at Rutgers University. As far as possible, subjects will assist the investigator in interpreting their trait and feeling plots. The results of these case studies will then be compared for evidence of patterned similarities and differences within and across diagnostic categories with a specific focus on extracting leads for future, long range investigations and method refinements.